


When It's Called For

by superfandomqueen



Series: Portfolio [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1, All mistakes are mine, Bonding, Canon Typical Violence, Druids are fugly. It's canon., Feminine Pronouns for the Blue Lion, Feminine Pronouns for the Green Lion, Feminine Pronouns for the Red Lion, Fights, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns for the Black Lion, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Shiro, Implied Crush, Implied/Reference Depression, Lance Pilots All of the Lions, Langst, Masculine Pronouns for the Yellow Lion, Minor Character Death, Never happened., They are alive. Well. And Lance is fond of them., WHAT DO YOU MEAN THOSE BLADES DIED????, everyone is hurt, implied shipping, injuries, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: 5 times Lance pilots the other Lions and none of the Paladins notice, plus 1 time they do.





	1. Red

Heart stuck in his throat, Lance sprinted in a random direction. Zigzagging to avoid the fire from the Galra sentries. Ducking behind a strange mushroom like plant, Lance caught his breath.

He could still hear Keith’s yells, telling him to get out of there, before the gun had connected with his head.

Inhaling deeply, Lance forced himself to stand again. He’s useless doing  _ nothing _ .

So much for a simple in-and-out mission.

All it was supposed to be was a recon, collect information and get out. Kolivan was the one to bring up the mission during one of their meetings. It hard been a good idea, up until it went to shit. Subconsciously, Lance patted the compartment in his gauntlet. They had downloaded the info from base using Pidge’s hacking program.

Summoning his bayard, he prepared himself. Peering out of his hiding spot, Lance fired off a series of shots. All hitting true.

Dunking back behind the mushroom, Lance racked his brain for a plan.  _ Just how far from the Galra camp was he? _

There was a lull in the sentries’ shots. Lance took down three more sentries, gulping thickly at the sight of the advancing robots.

Steadying his breath, Lance tried to ignore the pounding in his head and the ache in his jaw. Slamming your jaw into something was never fun.

The shots continued to flash by him, hitting other plants like the one he was hiding behind.  _ Damn was he thankful they weren’t sentient. _ Purple flares keeping a steady pace, just like the tromp of the sentry guards.

Feeling like his heart would beat itself right out of his chest, Lance readied himself for another round of shots.

Before he could move again, there was a roar.

Faint, but it was there.

Reaching out to the feeling there, the Blue Paladin gasped. This time, he felt the roar throughout him.

“I can’t do it alone either,” Lance murmured.

He could hear the roar of the thrusters. Looking upward, the Paladin saw a red blur.

“Red,” he breathed.

Just as said Lion released a volley of laser fire onto the sentries.

In ticks, the group of them were gone. All that was left was the faint smell of burning metal and foliage.

Red lowered her head, opening her jaw. The Blue Paladin stumbled up the platform.

“Hey there, hot stuff,” Lance chuckled warmly. Thanking anything and everything that the Lion was there. Warmth spread through his chest as he got to the cockpit, only for it to go cold at the sight of the empty seat. “Keith?”

There was an angry, impatient whine from Red.

_ He’s still caught _ Lance realized. Swallowing thickly, Lance sat heavily in the seat. His breath quickening. What could he do? It’s not like he could do it on his own. Their defenses were tough, getting out before he was captured was hard enough. How could he pull it off? What chance did he have?

A growl interrupted his thoughts. Inhaling sharply, Lance whispered, “How could I forget you, Red? It’s the two of us.”

An agreeing rumble.

Clearing his throat, Lance reached out for the controls. “Can I pilot you? Just long enough to get Keith back?”

Red answered with a roar, the console lighting up.

Letting out a wheezy chuckle, Lance lifted up the Lion. Spinning, Red took off in the direction of the Galra camp. Weaving through the foliage, Lance guided her through.

Yelping as they ticked one of those strange mushrooms.

“Holy crow, you react…  _ fast _ .”

Red purred smugly.

Gulping, Lance tried to pick up on her reaction time  _ and avoid another hit _ .

Through another section of the mushroom forest, Lance spotted the camp. Bringing her to a stop behind the plant, they rose high enough to see the camp activity. Lance watched the guards moving around the borders, higher ups entering and exiting the large metal building.

Releasing a deep breath, Lance fought to keep himself steady. Peeling his eyes away from the scene, Lance’s hand went to the dash and opened up a new tab.

Poking in the commands, the tracker system came up.

Lance huffed. “Of fucking course.”

The tracker blinked in the middle of the camp. Another attempt at steadying the shake in his hands, Lance spoke aloud, “Okay, can you make a distraction?”

Agreeing rumble.

“Okay, I’ll sneak in and get Keith.”

Another rumble of agreement.

A deep breath, Lance stood up and summoned his bayard. Turning into his familiar blaster, Lance walked into the cargo part.

“Swoop in low and drop me off, okay flames?”

There wasn’t an answering sound this time. Wasn’t necessary because then they were moving, Lance braced himself as well as possible.

He still screamed for a few ticks when the cargo pit opened up mid flight.

Snapping his mouth shut and muffling the screams, Lance let his bayard go into its regular form before he hit the ground. Wind knocked out of him, Lance pressed himself into the ground and moved his head despite the awkward angle to see what Red was doing.

The Lion was more than  _ good _ at distractions. All of the fire was focused on her. Narrowing his eyes at him, Lance wondered if it was part of their plan.

If it was, he had to get his ass in gear.

Reforming his bayard, Lance shoved himself onto his feet and sprinted. The sentries didn’t noticed him passing by them, attention all on Red. Even as she lit them up with returning laser fire.

Standing in front of the same door he had used to get in with Keith, Lance groaned melodramatically. He  _ really _ wishing that he had Galra blood instead of Keith,  _ would make it ten times easier to get in _ , Lance had to scramble after a sentry.

_ In. _

_ Out. _

_ Bullseye. _

Lips twitching at the thought, Lance quickly sobered up. Taking the sentry he had just shot the head off of, Lance was thankful they were just robots and were too busy with Red. Hefting the sentry up, Lance groaned under its weight. Forcing its hand to lay on the scanner, Lance waited for the door to open.

Dropping the sentry, Lance dodged through the door before it had the chance to close. The Blue Paladin ducked into a corner and pulled up the tracker location.

Peeking out of his hiding place, certain that there was no one, Lance jogged down the halls. Glancing continually to the vague map, Lance kept his eyes peeled, ears open, and footsteps light.

Trying to keep himself from panicking, he compared the sneaking to trying to sneak out without his mami catching him.

A nervous chuckle erupted from his mouth at the image. If only it was that simple anymore.

Coming to a Y in the hallways, Lance looked at the map and tried to gauge which direction to go.

_ Red? _ Lance thought, reaching out to Red’s bond with her paladin. Tugging on it lightly, the Lion let him in enough to show him.

_ Left, straight, left, right, left, straight, straight again, right, left… the control room. _

With a gasp, Lance snapped his eyes open. The leftover image of Keith shaking him. Heading left, Lance picked up the pace.

He hadn’t heard what the Galra Commander was saying, but he’d bet anything that it wasn’t good.

Second turn, Lance froze. Two sentries stopped in front of him, blasters coming up.

_ One. _

_ Two. _

Taking them out, Lance hopped over them. There was a strange ringing noise, Lance chalked it up to the close quarters with blasters, it happened sometimes.

Ducking out of sight of the next patrol, Lance dodged the next three patrols. With no one in sight, Lance booked it down the hallway.

Turning right, the paladin could feel the tightening knot in his chest. It wasn’t hard to figure out the mess of anxiety, worry, and fear that formed it, but Lance left the details alone. He had to save Keith, and hopefully stop whatever the Commander was doing. Pushing back the pain in his head.

_ One more turn. _

Lance gulped, stopping just before the turn. Faintly, he could hear the growling voice of Commander What-A-Dick, the tone was boasting. Leaning his head against the cool metal wall, the paladin took a tick to enjoy the soothing feeling against the headache.

“Your Lion has no chance against it,” the Galra said smugly. Something froze in Lance’s chest, poking his head around the corner as he shut down the hologram from his suit. The fuzzy purple face made Lance think  _ giant purple cat _ , like longhair bred that was an asshole. Lucifer from Cinderella came to mind. Dark fuzzy sideburns and two annoyingly yellow eyes.

In front of the Commander, Keith was forcibly kept on his knees. Head hanging slightly, two guards had their blasters pointed at him. The Red Paladin’s bayard nowhere in sight.

Lance was willing to bet that the Galra’s eyes had expanded with excitement and happiness, like a cat, making him look like an idiot.

Calling the bayard from putting it away since the last time he ran into somebody, Lance inhaled deeply.

Stepping around the corner, aimed the bayard.

_ In. _

_ Out. _

_ Fire. _

The first guard went down with a gasp. Spinning around, the Commander cried out. The Red Paladin straightened up, his head snapping forward.

_ In. _

_ Out. _

_ Fire. _

Down went the second guard, Keith was grabbed by the collar. Commander What-A-Dick stuck his smaller blaster to Keith head.

“Stand down!”

_ In. _

_ Out. _

_ Fire. _

The Commander’s grip tightened before he hissed dropping the blaster..

_ In. _

_ Out. _

_ Fire. _

Using his distraction, Lance hit him between the eyes. Slumping forward, Keith jerked and fell forward with now dead Galra. There was a tromp of metal coming closer.

Releasing his bayard, Lance ran forward. He slid across the floor in attempts to slow down.

“Keith!” Lance yelped, struggling against the large Galra’s weight. Heart rate spiking.

BEEP BEEP BEEP -- Lance’s attention snapped to the sound’s source.

_ CANON READY. _

Gulping, Lance apologized as he stood up, leaving Keith behind for a moment. The shaking was back as Lance stared at the Galran script. Breathing out shakily, Lance aimed the blaster and prayed.

The lights went out on the first hit. Desperately hoping that was enough, Lance used what strength he had to pull the Galra off of his friend.

“Keith,” Lance begged. All the answer was a pained groan. Tapping Keith’s cheek, Lance said, “Come on, man!”

Glazed amethyst eyes met his. “Lance?”

Lance could’ve cried with relief, he was awake, alive. “Yep! That’s me! We gotta get out of here.”

“You came back,” Keith croaked out.

“What? You thought I wouldn’t?” Lance asked, laughing shakily. “I wouldn’t leave you behind.” Keith didn’t respond, just stared at him with wide eyes. Deciding not to dwell on that, Lance asked, “Can you walk?”

“I…” Keith swallowed. “...I don’t… think so.”

“Okay, okay. We can work around it. Can you call Red?”

In answer, Keith closed his eyes and inhaled, his breath shook. Terror clawed at Lance, refusing to give over to the cold feeling, the Cuban tried to focus on Keith. He didn’t miss the slight shake in Keith’s lip.

Before reopening his eyes. Lance was starting to believe the Red Paladin had past out.

“She’s coming,” Keith said. Eyes shone with unshed tears (probably due pain, as if that didn’t worry Lance ten times more), and a soft smile.

Not five ticks after Keith spoke did Lance hear the shaking of the ceiling and felt the whole building as shuddered. As if a great weight had been placed on it and it was coming apart.

Picking up the injured paladin as gently as possible, Lance cracked a joke, “Are we having a bonding moment?”

“Only if you remember.”

“Only if I remember? May I remind you that you are the one hurt, not me this time.”

There was a wet chuckle from Keith… and a happy purr from Red. Said Lion smashed through the roof of the building.

Jumping, inciting a whimper from Keith and small scream from Lance. The still-standing paladin stared at the newly formed hole in the ceiling. Closing his eyes for just a moment, Lance blocked out the pain from the loud noise. Just as Lance started to question how the hell he’d get the two in there, the ramp extended. The ramp forming indents like reverse stairs.

An annoyed growl to urge them to get moving, taking too much time. Red wanted out of there as badly or worse then them.

“I am  _ so _ glad you have a bunch of weird hidden... things,” Lance declared as he awkwardly held onto the ramp around Keith. A pained noise from said person assured Lance that he was still awake. Red pulled her head out of the hole and leveled it out. Readjusting his hold on Keith, Lance struggled a little to get to his feet.

Moving into the cockpit as quickly as possible.

Ever so gently, Lance laid his self-declared rival onto the passenger seat.

“You still awake, Mullet?”

Keith blinked open his eyes for a second before they slid closed once again. In the back of his mind, Lance felt Red begin to move, piloting herself again. The harsh wheezing breath from Keith was beginning to freak out Lance majorly. 

Standing up, Lance headed to the pilot’s chair. “Hey m’lady, can I pilot again? Increase our go time by… two? Or whatever it is.”

Rumbling with approval, the console lit up again. Lance couldn’t help the sharp grin made its way onto his face, even if his face throbbed.

Lance muttered under his breath, “Let’s get back to the Castle.”

Then he put the pedal to the metal.

~~

Leaning against the door jam of Keith’s room, Lance looked over the sleeping paladin. The terror of not knowing if he was going to be alright and then the quintant in the cryopod hadn’t helped. Lance was just glad that Keith was finally resting well.

Releasing a soft sigh, Lance reassured himself that Keith was alive and well, soon to be in the position for Lance to tease and pick fights with. Shoving off of the archway, Lance turned away, allowing the door to shut properly.

In the meantime… he had a Lion to talk too.

One last look before the crack left by the door disappeared, alongside the sight of Keith sleeping soundly.

Lance headed off. An anticipating rumble coming through the bond.

_ Please let me figure what is going on my own, Red, _ Lance begged through their bond.  _ Don’t tell Keith! _

Another rumble rang in his head. It sounded like a ‘ _ fine, but I don’t like keeping secrets from my cub _ ’ but that could’ve just been Lance’s translation.


	2. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, this was getting confused. It _has_ to be a fluke or something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

“Got everything?” Lance asked. Again.

The Blue Paladin fidgeted next to Pidge as they were… doing their thing with the Galra base’s system. Collecting information and setting the base to self-detonate. Lance couldn’t help his nerves, last time he went on one of these missions it ended up with one of his friends getting hurt and him flying a Lion that wasn’t his.

Sure, it was some sorta fluke for Lance, piloting one other Lion happened before. Keith piloted Black to save Shiro. But that was Keith, Lance was no Keith. 

“Not quite yet,” Pidge grumbled. “Would you stop fidgeting? It’s distracting.”

Huffing, Lance forced himself to stay still. Well,  _ attempted _ to stay still. One, it was boring. Two, he was nervous (not that he’d ever admit that out loud). All he wanted right then was to get out of there and head back to the Castle.

They hadn’t had to go through any sentries… yet, but that was probably the most nerve racking part of it. It felt like the mission was going too easy.

But, Lance reminded himself, the others are making a distractions outside while we get the info.

CLANG CLANG CLANG-- Lance inhaled sharply, that was the noise he was trying to hear if it came close enough to them. Stiffening significantly, Lance stepped closer to and in front of Pidge, using himself as a shield if it came down to it.

Unconsciously, Lance started to mumble under his breath. Something,  _ anything _ , to break the silence.

“Would you shut it?!” Pidge hissed, the words slapping Lance painfully.

His goblin brain definitely enjoyed those four words, coming up and hissing its own words to him. Which he dutifully tried to ignore, while shutting his mouth and keeping an eye out.

Clenching his fist hard enough that is it wasn’t for his gloves, Lance would’ve drawn blood with his nails. The shaking in his hand didn’t cease, only hid it better.

Listening to the patrol, Lance hoped desperately that it wasn’t coming their way. He wasn’t sure if the sentries would keep going or turn. Barely daring to breathe as the footsteps came closer.

“Got it!” Pidge cheered lowly.

Lance didn’t get the chance to chide  _ them _ for making noise.

The sentries turned.

A small part was thankful that Lance already moved to protect Pidge as the sentries raised their blasters.

It didn’t even take a breath before Lance shot. Taking both down within ticks.

Only then did the tension in his chest lessen, not by much, but a little.

“Let’s get back to Green,” Pidge said, Lance nodded.

“Race ya?”

“ _ Lance _ ,” Pidge said, trying to sound scolding ( _ they! Scolding! ha! _ ) for Lance trying to turn it into a competition.

“Let’s go m’lord.”

Following the same route they took heading in, they were nearly back to the airlock again.

Pressing down on the lock, the two headed to the Green Lion. Standing tall and proud over them, Green lowered her head and opened her jaw. Jogging up the ramp, Lance glanced over his shoulder in time to see a Galra guard shoot. Weight pressing down suddenly on his chest, shoving the Green Paladin’s shoulder Lance couldn’t do much more then watch in horror as it hit Pidge’s shoulder and sent them flying forward. Letting out a startled cry before going dead silent.

Eerily, as if time slowed down, Lance turned sluggishly raising his own weapon and returned the shoot. Feeling each heart beat loud and clear. The Galra’s body dropping. Every breath slow and calculated.

Then it came rushing back, the alarms screaming at every angle as Lance gasped for breath. Carefully lifting Pidge up, Lance hurried them inside. His heart beating fast, a knife twisting into him as he took in the sight.

Setting them gently onto the floorboards, Lance checked their pulse. Releasing a relieved sigh, but frowning when realizing that Pidge was out cold.

What the hell was he going to do?

Swallowing, Lance reached tentatively out, they didn’t have time to get to know each other more than they already did. But then again, nor did he and Red.

“Green,” Lance murmured, getting up. “Can you get us outta here?”

An indignant feeling shot through him.

“You’re okay with opening up to me?”

It felt like a shrug.

“Okay, can I pilot?”

Another shrug.

“Yes or no, please?”

A hum of amusement.

Lance rolled his eyes. The alarms were still going, no doubt raised by the guard.

“I know you’re a genius, but I’m asking. My mami didn’t raise a boy with no manners.”

Another shot of amusement.

“We only have about--” Lance glanced at his wrist, pulling up the timer “--five dobashes to get out of range.”

There was a nod.

“Is that a yes to piloting or to the fact that we need to get the Hell out of Dodge?”

Where Blue would nudge, Green just shoved. Stumbling, Lance caught himself on the chair. Muttering “alright, alright”, Lance got himself situated and rolled the smallest Lion around to face the door.

Before he could question more on the strange bond between him and Green, Lance fired up the laser beam. Burning a hole through the exit, Green shot forward with a little urge from Lance.

Activating the camouflage, Lance eased Green through the lines.

Remembering to turn the comms back on, Lance was in on the conversation.

“Lance! Pidge! What’s going on?” Shiro asked, worry clear in his voice even as he was busy dodging attacks.

“We have… four dobashes before this place blows,” Lance answered.

_ Green, please,  _ please _ don’t tell Pidge about this. _

She sent curious raised eyebrow and a nod back through the bond. The Blue Paladin released a relieved sigh. This was the second time it happened. Another fluke. Why was it happening in the first place? None of the others, except for Keith (once), had had it happen to them. Lance thought the Lions were picky about who their paladins were. That brought up a bunch of questions… maybe Green would know.

“Lance, what the Hell happened?”

Green sent a shrug, and a curious look.

Letting out a soft sigh, Lance said just loud enough to hear, “A Galra guard caught up to us and shot Pidge.”

“How the Hell did that happen?” Keith snapped over the line.

“Neither of us saw it coming, we were heading into Green when he showed up.”

“I thought you had their back!”

Hurt welled up in Lance, they acted as if he was purposely failing or something. It’s not on  _ their _ mind or conscience when their teammates got hurt under  _ Lance’s _ watch. Bile rose up his throat at that thought.  _ Dios _ , this was bad.

“I did!” Lance snapped back. “We were heading into the Green Lion and the area was clear!”

“Apparently it wasn’t!”

“No shit Sherlock!”

“Lance! Keith! Stop it!” Shiro said butting in. Hunk still quiet on the comms.

Lance huffed angrily. The heat already flickering out as he pushed Green a little more to go a little faster, begging the Lion to get them back to the Castle.

“Coran, can get a cryopod ready just in case? I’m not sure how bad it is.”

Coran called an affirmative over the line. Lance squeezed his eyes shut for a second, heart stuttering. There was too much time between them and the Castle. Too much time to think. Thinking would be a bad idea.

All his mind could focus on was Pidge getting hurt when  _ he _ was supposed to be protecting them.

All he could do is push Green more, pleading her for more speed. To disappear the space between them and the Castle, don’t give him time to think.

Faintly, Lance heard the base blow. The exclamations over the comms, in which he was silent too, but that was all. The blood roaring in his ears muffled all else.

Setting down through the open door, Lance picked up Pidge again and rushed to the infirmary. Clinging to hope and ignoring everything else.

~~

“I didn’t know Green would pull a Red like that!” Hunk said, laughing with Pidge who grinned with him.

Lance didn’t say a word. It wasn’t his place. The truth would only raise more questions. Questions that Lance wanted to know himself.  _ Why were the Lions’ voice so clear? Red, Green, and Blue all seem  _ right _ there. It’s… not right. Other than Blue… _ Lance forced himself to keep a passive smile and not draw any attention to himself.

It didn’t work when they turned to Lance.

“What happened?”

Lance shrugged, grinning a little. “Oh you know, apparently Keith’s not the only reckless one that needs their Lion to pilot herself for.”

The entire group laughed, even Shiro’s eyes softened with the chuckles. Allura fondly watched them from beside Coran, who wore his own smile.

Keith’s indignant “Hey!” only brought more laughter.

Lance’s smile felt a little more real.

Whatever was going on with him wasn’t important, not when his team, his family was safe and alright.


	3. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the Lion Switch.

Swallowing thickly, Lance stared up at Blue. “Hey girl,” Lance said, wincing at the break in his voice.

There was no response. Exhaling shakily, Lance took a step forward.

“I get that we had to switch and all, but could we… talk?”

It wasn’t a response, not quite, but Lance could’ve sworn that Blue was lowering the wall between him and her. Mentally.

“I know Allura’s your paladin now… it’s just… I want… closure? I guess. I--” Lance broke off, sniffling a little bit. It felt really shitty when the one person -- being -- you thought you could depend on locked you out. The one you thought that would want you and would stick by you no matter what turned out to not be on that list.

The fact only made him miss his family even more. His  _ real _ family. Not the hot mess of his space “family”. The ones that barely seemed to have any time for him or any care for what he had to say… though the latter was more than likely his fault, spitting out only bullshit and flirty lines more than anything useful apparently lead to people tuning you out.

Sighing heavily, Lance set his head on Blue’s barrier.

“Please, sweetheart, just a little you and me time? One last hurrah before I leave you to Allura,” Lance begged, tears trying to leak from his broken faucet. He didn’t want to leave Blue.

Sorrow hit him… but it wasn’t his.

Hell, just knowing that brought another wave of tears.

“Thank you,” Lance got out as apologies flowed over him. Several images flitting into his head, his voice saying the word “sorry”, an imagined embrace  _ far  _ too much fur and heat to be a human, and him on his knees in front of Blue… the day of the Lion switch.

Then, a jigsaw of letters making up a sentence.

_ I am truly sorry, my cub. _

The words only served to make him sob harder, the sounds wrenching themselves out of Lance’s throat where Lance fought to keep them. No one was supposed to know he was up at this time, let alone visiting his Lio-- former Lion.

Blue sent another set of images. Him in the pilot’s seat and the vast scene of stars… there was a soft nudge, an urge.

“You--” Lance hiccuped. “--s-sure?”

Warmth and approval flooded through their bond, followed another nudge.

Stepping forward cautiously, even with Blue’s assurances that she wanted this too, Lance was terrified the barrier wouldn’t come down. Only inches from touching the barrier, Lance started to pull his hand back, starting to rethink the idea. Did he really need to do this? Did he deserve to get the reassurance that Blue wanted, truly wanted, him, as her paladin? If--  _ when _ Shiro came back, would --  _ could _ Lance take Blue’s mantle back from  _ Allura _ ?

Before he could completely pull away his hand, and spiral into… wherever he was going (a not good place), the barrier dropped. The sudden movement resulted in the air to be pushed out against every part of the hangar. Nearly stumbling Lance caught himself, a little unsteady as he gulped and stared up at the Blue Lion.

This time, she firmly nudged him. She wanted to go for a fly… like they used to.

Inhaling deeply, and a little shaky, Lance nodded. Taking one trembling step forward, Lance’s ankle gave out.

A gasp, a curse. Lance sighed rolling his eyes, even as worry and concern prodded at him from Blue.

“I’m fine, my ankle just decided it was a good time to roll on me.”

Understanding followed up the worry and concern, then followed by impatience.

“Okay, okay, I get it! Allura didn’t take you out for a test drive,” Lance teased, already sure of the answer.

The heavy pouting feeling wasn’t quite what he expected, but the fact that it was coined from Allura not going for a fly with Blue (aka the best way to bond) that wasn’t in battle (AGAIN, THE BEST WAY TO BOND).

Getting onto his feet, Blue wasted no time with scooping him up. A happy purr radiating throughout the entire Lion.

Lance let out a chuckle. “Let’s get going then baby!”

Blue matched his enthusiasm ten for ten.

Settling into the pilot’s chair, Lance set his hands onto the controls. Lance watched the hanger door open with anticipation bubbling under his skin. No sooner was it open wide enough for them did Lance take off. With a whistle and a grin, Lance guided her with the ease of all of their battles, training, and lazy flights had brought.

Lance had no idea how long it took, the excitement and adrenaline kept him going for a long while, before the fatigue from lack of sleep started to take a toll on him. Countless barrel rolls and spins, going through their own imaginary obstacle course.

The rush of adrenaline as they swooped through the space had Lance grinning. Perfectly timed turns and reactions. It was like he never left.

What felt unfortunately too soon, when both of them had used their spare energy, they headed back. Checking the time, Lance knew they might risk getting caught.

He didn’t need nor want that lecture, thank you very much. There were already plenty of lectures… including how untouchable Keith was now, no teasing or fond insults…

Lance groaned, he was supposed to be enjoying himself and thinking about a crappy situation  _ wasn’t _ helping him keep that good mood. It was important to enjoy himself from time to time, before he exhausted himself.

Setting down carefully, Blue lowered her head and allowed Lance to exit. Turning around, Lance hugged her muzzle. His tears coming back.

“I miss you, beautiful,” Lance croaked out. “It was good to fly with you again.” He paused, reveling in the agreeing purr and the thumbs up image. Choking out a pained chuckle, he continued, “I really hope this isn’t permanent.”

Blue tried to offer a soothing feeling.  _ I won’t leave you either way. _

Lance sniffled. “Thank you, gorgeous.” Rubbing at his eyes, Lance licked his chapped lips and tried to keep his voice steady. “I best be going, it’s getting time that everyone gets up soon.”

He failed. It pitched high as he attempted to keep it even.

Blue sent a bunch of images of the cartoonish hearts that Lance jokingly drew for her in the past, part of his love letters he joked. A fresh onset of tears made their way to the surface.

“Thank you,” Lance whispered again, partly in awe of the love that Blue felt him (and he her). The knowledge that she still loved him, that it hurt her as much as him, it was a soothing balm to the jagged cut. Another sniffled, Lance wiped under his eyes. Before repeating in a firmer voice, “Thank you.”

Blue returned the sentiment, adding assurance that this wouldn’t be spoken to  _ anyone _ . It was between her, Green, Red, and Lance.

Lance smiled and waved, jogging out of the hangar before he could get caught.

“Hello Lance,” an all too calm accented voice interrupted his secret.

He shrieked.

“Are you all right, my boy?” Coran asked as Lance set his hand on his chest and tried to get his breath back.

“You know, you really shouldn’t sneak up on people like that!” Lance exclaimed spluttering as he started slight, flapping his arms in awkward movements.  _ Way to go, the chillest. Totally unflapable. _

Coran chuckled. “Were you not the one to speak of the amusement of sneaking up on people?”

Lance grinned a little nervous, but shrugged. “And yet, I never can sneak up on  _ anyone _ .”

“I beg to differ there, Lance, I’m certain you’re one of the better…” Pausing, Coran chortled. “... how do you put it… “sneakers”.”

Snorting, Lance nodded as he turned to continue down the hall. “That is the way I’d put it.”

“You were visiting the Blue Lion I take it,” Coran commented simply, quirking his eyebrow inquiringly.

Lance froze mid step before spinning back towards Coran. “It’s not like  _ that _ ! I just… wanted to see her. She’s Allura’s now--”

“Temporarily,” Coran corrected.

“--and I’m Red’s, sorta. I mean obviously not in the same way that Keith was,  _ is _ ,” Lance barreled and blustered through Coran's interruption as if it didn't happen.

“Lance,” Coran said cutting off whatever Lance was going to say next, his train of thought coming to a screeching halt.

“Yes?” Lance asked nervously. The older Altean set his hand on the former Blue Paladin’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you got to talk to her. I’m sure everything will work itself out.” A reassuring squeeze. Lance gaped at him. Coran clapped him on the shoulder. “Now! It’s almost time everyone will be up! Even Allura. Breakfast will be soon.” Lowering his voice, Coran added, “Maybe you should take the time to shower and change, before the others can wonder why you are awake at this time.”

“....Awake at  _ this _ time?” Lance scoffed melodramatically, pressing the tips of his fingers against his chest as if he was  _ mortall _ y wounded. “Coran! You must be dreaming,” Lance joked as he stepped back and throwing finger guns at the man who was basically his uncle. “You should get some of that rest you talk about so much.”

Before Lance turned around completely, he caught sight of the smile on Coran’s face, a soft feeling blooming in his chest. Maybe he has Coran too. Thinking of the Altean, maybe, just maybe, he did have Coran too. Blue and Coran. Maybe even Red. Was Green in there too? He wasn’t sure. Blue and Coran were as sure as the ocean of Earth was blue.

Wouldn’t that be a happy thought?


	4. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> I think I did Yellow and Lance justice.

Of course, they were backed into a corner. Well, technically, it was Hunk backed into the corner and Lance perched above everyone else in his sniper’s nest. Because isn’t that just  _ fantastic _ . Lance picked off the ones Hunk missed before they had a chance to take another chance.

Damn, wasn’t it nice to have a ridge higher up the cave, where Lance set up his nest.

The aliens they were protecting cowered behind them further into the cave. It was doubtful that their nerves were helping the scared aliens, Lance kept a calm as possible posture. Someone had to be calm in this situation, and that definitely wasn’t Hunk.

Hunk had been muttering into their comms about something since the first wave showed up. Venting his anxieties.

Though… he couldn’t say he wasn’t distracted. It was hard not to be! With everything that was going on. They had just got Shiro back, and it wasn’t going so well with the whole… laying off and resting up. Shiro and Keith were both trying to lead, even when Shiro was supposed to take a step back and let Keith do his thing.

Sure, Keith wasn’t the greatest at leading, but nor were any of the others. Yeah, Keith was impulsive and rash, and needed someone to get him to focus on the bigger picture sometimes, but he’s trying. And he has help. Not that there was a better choice either. Pidge is analytical and likes to take their time with getting an idea down to pat, not the snap decisions in the moment. Hunk, power goes to his head, but also, the pressure would mess with him. Allura was too intense, sure she can lead but sometimes she gets stuck on something so hard she refuses to change her mind, a leader has to be willing to listen to their team. Even if they are sure in their decision. Then Lance…

Well, he actually hated the thought of leading. Being responsible for people and the weight of if he made the wrong call, the consequences of said call…  _ terrified _ him. Lance didn’t want his team getting hurt because he did something stupid. The only reason he wanted to be the leader was to know that he wasn’t useless and actually had a place on the team, not that he didn’t in Blue… or Red. Not that Lance didn’t like piloting Red, it was… it was...

It was just different!

Not that piloting Red was hard, a little different from Blue, or Green, but Lance never forgot the feeling of when he first flew the right hand Lion. (Not that it made any sense to Lance that the right hand man or woman, or whatever, being the Red Paladin, because they represent impulsiveness and hotheadedness -- particularly in Keith’s case -- which doesn’t really jive with Black’s calm and calculating deal.)

Lance calmed himself with the thought that Shiro was back, things are messy, unsurprisingly, but they should get better… if Keith would stop pissing off to help out the Blade and be there when they need him. Sure, the now-Red Paladin got that Keith wanted to know more about himself and his family, not something Lance ever had to deal with. The one thing Lance was certain in was his family and his place in said family.

_ In. _

_ Out. _

_ Fire. _

_ Fire. _

_ In. _

_ Out. _

Jerking, Lance pulled his bayard just off of his target. An overwhelming wave of panic rolled over him, followed by guilt and apologies.

“The Hell?” Lance breathed out. Those weren’t his emotions. Lance poked his bonds with Blue, Red, and Green, none of them were giving off the feelings, just worry that represented itself in anxious pacing and chewing on their fingernails (if they were human).  _ Thanks for the image, Green, Blue. _ No, it was from something…  _ someone  _ else.

_ Yellow? _ Lance sent out cautiously. The warm prickling feeling shot out from somewhere other then where he knew to look for his bonds with the other Lions.

“Why are you talking to me? Hunk is  _ right there _ ,” Lance murmured, lining up another shot.

_ In. _

_ Out. _

_ Fire. _

Another jerk, Lance huffed. Knowing that if Hunk could look at him about what the hell is going on without giving away his position, the Yellow Paladin would.

“What is it?” Lance hissed.

A sudden urge to look forced Lance to do such. His eyes flickering over the ceiling, what was Yellow trying to--

Oh.

_ Oh. _

There were cracks in the roof of the cave. It looked not far from coming apart. That’s what Yellow was trying to get to him. Yellow was the Lion of the Earth after all, he probably could feel the instability, but they hadn’t had a choice of where to go to hide from the sentries. And the sentries had found them anyway.

...and Hunk couldn’t get to Yellow…

“Oh Hell. Please tell me that isn’t what you’re thinking?” Lance pleaded.

Yellow sent apologetic feelings and panic, trying to get Lance out of the cave. Taking another shot, picking off a few of the last couple sentries…

Another look at the ceiling.

“You could hold that up while we get out… right? ”

An emotion that Lance couldn’t describe over than “ **YES** ” bold and underlined floored him. Gulping, Lance reluctantly left his sniper’s nest and asked his bayard to turn to its usual form.

“But you can’t get in here on your own?”

Agreement hit him.

“Okay.”

Crawling as quickly as possible only the ridge, Lance hurried as much as he dared. Constantly glancing to the spreading crack lines.

Reaching the cave opening, a quick glance for enemies, Lance slid down the wall and get the ground with a huff.

Another furtive look around, Lance sprinted to the Yellow Lion. Yellow’s eyes lighting up as he moved and scooped Lance up before he even got to where Yellow had been standing.

Throwing himself into the pilot’s seat, noticing how it changed to fit him. A strange thing, Lance thought to himself, to notice after all of the times I’ve piloted other Lions. Maybe they had decided about him piloting before they hashed it out. Or maybe not.

Now was not the time to be questioning it.

Lance tried to feel Yellow’s weight as he gauged how to get into the cave without making it collapse early. The giant robot seemed to hunch his shoulders as they approached the entrance carefully.

Squeezing in was tight, the anxious knot in Lance’s chest refusing to give until they were in place. Releasing a silent sigh of relief, Lance bolted to the cargo opening.

Glancing down, there stood two sentries. Lance whistled inaudibly, he thought they were getting near the end.

_ Please don’t Hunk about this _ , Lance sent through the bond. Confusion came back to him.  _ I’m trying to figure out what happened and why it’s happening to  _ me _. Just let me do it,  _ please _. _

Warmth spread to his fingertips in response, Lance allowed himself a soft smile before summoning his blaster form and dropped.

Hitting the first one, already aiming at the next one as the robot under him sparked and jerked. Lance took off the next closest sentry’s head before it could shoot him. Running to the side, out of Hunk’s line of fire, Lance tore through another one.

_ In. _

_ Out. _

_ Fire. _

Turning up his comms, Lance took out half the side of the last couple sentries while Hunk took out the other side.

“Hunk, we have to get the refugees out of here,” Lance said as the final sentry fell. “The cave is now unstable and will come down soon.”

Hunk stuttered out something before falling silent. Confusion and terror coming clear in Hunk's next words. “Yellow? When did you get here?”

There was a soft ‘oh’ from Hunk as Lance passed him to go to those they are protecting.

“Come on, we need to get out of here,” Lance commanded easily, watching them carefully. “We need to get you guys to the Castle. You’ll be safe there.”

Lance didn’t miss the sounds of battle when he opened that part of his comms up again. He had shut down the extra sounds down, focusing on protecting the aliens while the Galra took them on. They just said basic things and the anxiety of being here while Keith, Allura, and Pidge were busy fighting another only had built listening in, it didn’t help when he was trying not to pull a Hunk and throw up from nerves.

Leading the aliens out of the cave, Lance kept watch for any incoming enemies. Hearing more than seeing, Lance kept the refugees a good distance from the cave’s mouth in case it decided to fall in, Hunk moved Yellow. Bringing the large Lion out of the cave, from the opposition it was holding up the place.

Not a moment later than Hunk and Yellow cleared the opening did it all come crashing down. The urge to gag hit Lance as he realized if he hadn’t listened to Yellow, they would’ve been buried under all of…  _ that _ .

Distantly, Lance could hear Hunk praising Yellow. Swallowing thickly, Lance shook himself, banishing the thought and image.

They weren’t done. Not yet.

Getting the refugees into Yellow was only part one, a relatively easy step at least. Lance stood at the door jamb of the cockpit peering down the way to the next hunk of metal and carefully listened to their guests.

Part two, get the refugees to the Castle and unload them.

Part three, get to Red.

Part four, give backup to his friends.

Deciding to ponder further into the types of bonds he had with the other Lions, connected due to there being no other option available and no other choice, Lance booked it to his current Lion.

“We’re on our way,” Lance informed the rest of the team. Hearing the collective sigh of relief (and feeling it through his bonds, Lance decided to ask the Lions on it later if it was their relief or was there a different part of two people being bonded to the same Lion  _ at the same time _ ), Lance grinned and pushed the control forward, signalling Red to take off.

At least they were almost done. They were all worn out.

This when they formed Voltron, Lance could feel four of the Lions with a different, almost strange clarity.

The time for questions later. Lance inhaled deeply as Keith made a call. Time for battle was  _ now _ .


	5. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I think I did them justice.  
> Edit: I added more to the ending scene.

Lance stared at Black, not quite comprehending what Allura had just said. _Shiro was captured… he..._

The rest of the Paladins, plus Lotor, Romelle, and Kuron. Only Kuron had lingered behind, staring at Lance’s back, before following the others to make plans on how to get Shiro back.

It was a little strange. Kuron that is. He was a clone, sure, but he was eerily like Shiro but not at the same time. Shiro had referred to them as twins. It made sense to Lance, he had a twin of his own, if they tried they could pass off as the other. Hell, Rachel and Lance did that once or twice (read: more times than he could count) growing up.

Though it seemed so fast, it had only been a few weeks that Kuron had been manipulated into attacking them and the Voltron almost had gotten into a fight with Lotor. _Almost_ because they managed to smooth it over with a good long talk. Full disclosure. Allura was working on trusting him fully again, but going to the Colony helped that along.

And it had been scarily close to Haggar, or Honerva whichever was preferred, getting to the Colony before them. The amount of Alteans they had on board now was mind boggling.

Lance frowned up at the Black Lion. They seemed to be watching him, just like Blue had when they first met. Oh man, Lance was so glad that Shiro had gone back to Black and that he got to return to Blue. Sure, he and Red got on well, but Red wasn’t _Blue_.

“What?” Lance questioned. He hadn’t expected a reply.

He got one anyways.

_Help me get Shiro back._

Lance gaped at Black, glancing around before looking back at Black. Pointing to himself, Lance parroted, “Me?”

 _Yes. I refuse to let Shiro be stuck in the enemy’s hands_ again _._

Lance understood that. It was the same that Blue felt towards him( _and Red, and Green, and Yellow, his mind added helpfully_ ).

“What do we do?”

_I can’t get him out on my own._

The tone was displeased and on the pissy side of things, Black did _not_ like that they couldn’t get Shiro out on their own. And Keith wasn’t available… Lance cringed, remembering the state that the former-and-once-again Red Paladin was in. Keith was a little busy in a cryopod to be much of use.

The head of Voltron lowered their head, opening their jaw.

_Get in._

Lance resisted making a joke. He wasn’t sure if the bond hummed with approval, acceptance, or disappointment. Black communicated so differently from the others. They were speaking with actual English words a lot more than the others for starters.

Of course, a little miscommunication didn’t stop Lance from getting in and sitting in the seat. The chair already adjusted to what Lance needed, damn was it nice to have a changing seat. He could remember with a shudder how uncomfortable some of those seats were back in the Garrison. They made him sore easily.

Nervously, Lance clasped the controls, gasping as the console lit up. A small part of him preened at the acceptance and was excited at what he had wanted to happen during the Lion Switch to happen. Another part was sad and mournful.

 _Let’s go_ , Black said firmly as they took off.

Lance found himself pressed into the back of his seat, breath coming out in harsh pants as he stared wide-eyed, excitement bubbling in his chest. Black tore out of their hangar and into space, wasting no time as they had a willing pilot.

Letting out a little chuckle of breathless delight, Lance got with the Black Lion and offered to go faster. Euphoria and adrenaline courses through the now again-Blue Paladin. Blood racing as the duo raced by stars.

Before he knew it, they were breaking the planet’s atmosphere. Said planet was at the opposite end of system as the Castleship.

Slowing down for a smooth landing, Black landed hard and fast in the middle of the enemy camp.

“Uh, weren’t we going to make a plan?”

 _Wing it, make a plan as you go, you’re good at that_ , Black replied.

“But—“

Black spat him out. Thanking God that he was wearing his armour and helmet, Lance summoned his sword form and sliced at the oncoming sentry. Black took on the others, calling attention to themself as Lance slashed through the lock.

 _We’re on a time limit_ , Black started.

“I’ll get Shiro. You deal with the others?” Lance finished.

 _Yes_ , Black agreed with a purr of pride.

“Can you show me where he is?”

Black repeated it back mockingly before sending the vision of where Shiro was held.

“Thanks,” Lance breathed out.

Sword in hand, Lance sprinted down the halls, keeping his footsteps light as possible as he ran as fast as possible. Black urging at the back of his mind, guiding where he wanted to go.

Trying to keep from smashing into the wall as Black’s attacks shook the base.

Dodging three patrols, Lance slid to a stop in front of the cell.

“You might have to break us out,” Lance warned as he sliced through the lock again. Giving him no resistance as the door opened. Pausing for a second, Lance didn’t hear any alarms… yet. 

Spotting Shiro sprawled out on the floor unconscious without any of his armour, undersuit included. The man wore a prisoner’s suit, the sight sickened Lance. The paladin returned his bayard. Lance hesitantly stepped inside, scooping up the larger man, he spun on his heel and darted through the door. Setting the man down, Lance used his suit to scan Shiro.

Whistling sharply as he winced at the scans results. Thanking and hating the fact that Shiro hadn’t gotten into the habit of keeping his bayard with his suit, at least he didn’t have to search for it. Picking up his friend, Lance had to keep moving. Lance started following his route back. Disappearing around the corner not a second too soon, the alarms booted in.

The shrill scream of the alarms rattled Lance, but he pushed forward, shaking his head.

Counting the footsteps of the sentries, the Blue Paladin kept to the rhythm and avoided them swiftly. Leaning against the wall, Lance breathed deeply, his arms starting to complain from the constant strain on them.

Hoping that the rest of the route was all clear, Lance pushed off and started walking again. Lengthening out his strides, the paladin went as fast as he could without jogging. It was one thing to hold someone heavier then you and another to jog while doing it, especially when they are basically dead weight.

It was clear.

Until it wasn’t.

The Galra Commander stood betweeen them and the exit, sword drawn and ready.

“We got company,” Lance muttered to Black.

_How bad?_

“Galra Commander, he has a fucking sword,” Lance complained lowly.

“If you think you’re get by me, you’re wrong,” the Commander boasted. Lance debated on whether or not to declare him “Commander What-A-Dick Too” or bother with his name.

“Oh yeah, furball? I beg to differ.” Lance gently set down his leader, summoning his sword form.

The Galra simply growled and charged.

Lance met him in the middle, bracing himself as their swords connected. Shoving back and swinging at him with deadly intent. The Blue Paladin hadn’t allowed himself to take in more than the basics of Shiro’s injuries, but he was pissed with what he knew.

 _Black, come on, a pick up would be really helpful right about now_ , Lance sent through the bond.

_I am busy at the moment. Hold the Commander off for a little bit longer._

Huffing, Lance pressed back against the Galra’s blade. The Commander shoved him backwards, making the soldier stumble some. Gritting his teeth, he blocked the next attack. There was only so much time to practice, especially with Keith hogging the training room most of the time, when they weren’t doing team training again. After all, only Allura knew about Lance’s sword form.

Darting backwards, Lance barely missed getting a nice cut across his chest. Moving forward, Lance swung hard. Flinching minimally as the broadsword sunk into the Galra’s armor but didn’t draw blood. Not even blinking, Lance called his blaster form as his arm came up with his shield activated to catch the sword.

Moving in close, Lance shoved the end of the barrel under the Galra Commander’s chin and pulled. Flinching away as the soldier fell, life gone from his eyes. Leaving Lance to shiver at the cold feeling.

Fighting back vomit, Lance deactivated his shield and bayard. Returning to Shiro’s side, Lance pushed away his discomfort and cradled his leader in his arms.

“Come on, man, we gotta get outta here,” Lance murmured weakly. _This_ was why he hated fighting up close, it’s different, so much different. It’s easier to pull the trigger from afar and not see the life leave his enemies’ eyes, faces are never forgotten, but it’s one life for more.

Muttering the motto under his breath, Lance held his friend close and glanced out the door of the base. Pointedly ignoring the dead body on the floor, Lance swallowed thickly. “Black, we’re ready for pick-up.”

Blessedly, Black didn’t question what happened to the “company”. Although, they probably knew. The bond between a paladin and a Lion was two ways with the emotions and conversation.

The Black Lion dropped down in front of the opening with their ramp already down and open. Jogging smoothly into the cockpit, Lance set Shiro down carefully and sat in the pilot’s seat.

“Let’s go home, head honcho,” the paladin muttered, swinging them around and blasting off of the planet.

~~

It didn’t take long for them to get back to the Castle. No longer than it took to get to the planet. Well, other than the detour to release all hell onto the base with Black’s shots and destroy it from the outside in.

Landing back inside of the hangar, Lance swallowed at the sight of the entire group entering, sans Keith. _How was he going to explain this?_

 _You’ll do fine, cub_ , Black assured in his head, this time making him jump. _Right_ , he has a bond with all of the Lions now.

What the Hell that means? He had no fucking clue.

Running a hand through his hair, Lance stood up.

With Shiro in his arms, Lance walked down the ramp and faced the others.

“Hey.” Lance hoped his nerves didn’t show, the tremor in his voice didn’t reassure him.

“Wow, even Black is getting in on the whole saving their paladin thing,” Pidge commented, pushing their glasses back up their nose, making the lenses flash.

Lance blinked. _What?_

There was a chorus of rumbling laughter ringing through his bonds.

 _They think Black did it on their own. I should_ probably _tell them._

Instead of admitting he piloted, Lance said instead, “Yeah, guess Red is a trailblazer.”

The Blue Paladin was 50% sure that Green was rolling her eyes behind him, but that was beside the point, along with a possible glare from Red and Blue, neither happy about him avoiding talking to his team about the bonds.

Than there was Black and Yellow, both unimpressed acceptance. None of them would go back on their word, but they would be haranguing him to tell the others after this, Lance was sure.

“You reacted quickly,” Allura complimented after Shiro was safely in the pods. Beside Keith’s. Lance wasn’t sure he’d be going anywhere anytime soon.

Jumping, Lance glanced at the former-Blue Paladin. _Does she--_

“You must’ve stayed close to the hangar. I never would have imagined the Black Lion going after Shiro,” Allura admitted.

Indignation rose up in Lance, was it his or Black’s, he didn’t know.

“Shiro is Black’s paladin, their first choice in _any_ situation. Of course they would go!”

Allura stared at him, her eyes wide. Shock apparent at Lance’s outburst. Lance was shaking his head. The other Lions might not be Red, but all of their bonds are deep and… just the thought of losing their paladin was hard. Giving them up was harder.

An image of a hug flashed across his vision.

Faintly, Lance could’ve sworn the five Lions sent him comfort in their own ways. An odd hug from Green. Love and concern from Yellow. A steadying hand from Black. Red protectively growling.

The paladins and Lions’ bonds were like no other, they leaned on each other and trusted each other it was one of the most important things of their relationship. Each Lion was different and unique. How Allura -- who was bonded with _Blue_ \-- didn’t seem to get that? Lance couldn’t get that.

Instead of trying to explain, Lance stood up.

“I’m going to head to bed,” Lance muttered as he left. Leaving Allura staring at his back.

Hedidn’t go to bed, not until _after_ checking on the others. Coran was busy cleaning something. ( _Nope, not happening._ ) Pidge and Hunk were both sleeping peacefully in the middle of Pidge’s organized mess. ( _Not that they thought he could’ve piloted Black anyway, they would think he’s joking. Again._ ) Romelle was passed out, in an odd position but Lance gave up on understanding how she could sleep like that long ago. Lotor appeared to be sleeping peacefully. ( _Wouldn’t tell him anyway._ )

Sighing, Lance checked the fourth room of possible places that Kuron would be. ( _Maybe he would—_ ) A quick hand through his hair, Lance allowed himself to relax as he leant against the wall.  Organizing his thoughts, Lance than entered the observatory.

Sitting next to the clone, the Blue Paladin looked up.

“Nice night,” Lance murmured. Kuron hummed in response. Words were unnecessary with the solid presence of another. _Come on, man, if_ anyone _would understand it would be him._ “What’s…” Now Kuron’s attention was fully on him. “What’s it like to fly the Black Lion?”

He refused to meet Kuron’s eyes. Missing the curious and then thoughtful expression.

“Does this have to do with today?”

Lance opened his mouth to object, only for Kuron’s look to stop him. Sighing, Lance nodded, quietly confirming.

“Black didn’t go on their own did they?”

The Paladin let out a wet laugh, his hand coming up to press the heel into his eye.

“That’s a clear answer.”

“ _ No one _ ! No one, other than you, seems to even  _ think _ of the possibility. Keith piloted Black to protect Shiro before. But oh no, not even the slightest of chances did  _ I _ pilot the Black Lion. Obviously absurd!” Lance couldn’t stop the crack in his voice, or the wave of new tears. “None of them would believe it. Me piloting Black or any of the Lions, before or after the Switch with me with Blue and Red. If they even cared.”

“They care!” Kuron objected, his torso turned to Lance. “They just underestimate you far too much.” In a quieter voice, he continued, “Though you may have to prove it.”

“There’s no point.” Lance shook his head. “They’d just call it a fluke or something… I already did.”

“Lance…”

“Not that it matters because I’m just the  _ goofball _ , the one that makes all the jokes. Not like I could save someone on my own without screwing up!” Lance said, ignoring Kuron’s look. Hiding behind his hands, Lance tried to stop crying. Feeling Kuron’s human arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him close as he started to bawl.

Kuron rubbed circles into Lance’s back, humming as he rocked them. His chin perched on Lance’s head as the Paladin gripped onto his shirt.

“You’ll be alright. Even if they don’t believe you, I do.”

That only renewed the sniffles.

Lance fell asleep, with the warm presence of the bonds lingering on his mind, his head pillowed onto Kuron’s collarbone and the man’s arms wrapped around him comfortingly.

Why couldn’t  _ one _ thing be simple?


	6. All of the Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoy it! This was a fun one to write! I hope the ending came out right, I couldn't quite figure it out.  
> It was edited. Like three or so sentences, but they are meaningful.

Lance was once again in his sniper’s nest, this time though; he was on a mission with the Marmorites. It was a pretty small group the four of them were working on.

Thace, Regris, and Antok were all pretty quiet, just saying the necessary stuff. Though, that could be partly that Lance was rambling under his breath between shots.

It was going fine.

Until it wasn’t.

Druids were annoying. Especially when they showed up out of nowhere and hurt at least one of your team, then pissed off and decided to show its fugly face again. Than again, because why the hell not.

It didn’t help that the sentries just seemed to keep coming as Lance tried to cover the Blade.

It’s probably better to start at the beginning.

~~

That morning, the Blade of Marmora and Voltron were having a debriefing on some mission to do with collecting information from a base on a nearby planet.

Kolivan stood in front of them, three Blades behind him.

“For this mission, it would be three on the ground and one watching their backs. Unfortunately, we do not have someone who is a skilled sniper available. Would you, Blue Paladin, be available to go?”

Lance gapped at the Leader of the Blades. Risking a quick glance at his teammates, it was clear none of them expected the request either. (Lance was sure he was the most shocked.)

“I, uh.. Yes! Of course,” Lance answered, stumbling over his words not too terribly. He would’ve added a boastful, if he hadn’t caught the others’ looks. They were expecting him to do such. It hurt. “What’s the terrain near the base like?”

Only half the time Lance pretended not to pay attention, but with battle plans he did. Sure, once or twice he couldn’t focus on shit, no matter how badly he wanted too. At least _then_ Hunk had his back.

Now… he wasn’t so sure.

So, he just focused on the screens in front of him and ignored his team’s shock.

With a quick nod, Kolivan dove into the plans details. Oddly enough, there were changes that Lance muttered during the first time around.

It was pretty simple, the three Blades -- Antok, Thace, and Regris -- would be going into the base and getting the information. Lance would be watching from above and picking off any necessary obstacles and warning the inside group of oncoming patrols. A pretty simple in and out, the plan was solid -- especially with the small details that made it better -- and Lance was confident in it.

He just wished his Lion wasn’t so obvious that he had to leave it behind, but it is what it is.

The Marmoramites’ ship was a dual pilot, meaning Lance took co-pilot (he was pretty sure the other two knew how to fly too, but Thace asked him to take the co-pilot’s seat and Lance was _not_ about to argue with that).

It was a pretty impressive ship, if Lance said so himself, Slav and Pidge had made an invisibility cloaking system. It was pretty snazzy. Passing through the atmosphere of the planet without detection was easy.

The mission got to the hard part once they were landed.

Splitting up, Lance got easily to his place. Setting up his nest quickly, the paladin watched through his scope. Announcing warnings of incoming patrols and where to turn.

It was going well.

In and out.

The out part was when it went to shit.

The sentries seemed to come out of nowhere. 0 to 100 in a tick. The Blue Paladin took out as many as he could. Every one he could take down, five seemed to replace it.

It only turned worse when one of them got thrown back. Lance didn’t even think.

Throwing himself over the cliff, he stole shots as he slowed his descent with his jetpack before switching to his blaster.

Sentry after sentry, blurring together. Desperation gripping hard and shaking him, he _had_ to get to his teammates. Red flashing over his vision, red hot fury burning in his chest. _No one_ was allowed to touch them he had anything to say about it. Adrenaline dulling any pain he felt.

Switching to his sword, he cut through any that got too close. His shoulder throbbed as Lance sliced through the barrier between him and the others.

Backed right up to the wall, it didn’t take a genius to see the constant flow dragging them down.

Not thinking when he yelled, voice coming out hoarse and cracking, “ _COME, PLEASE!_ ”

The paladin had no idea who he was talking to. The Marmoramites jerked at the sudden yell, tears trying to blur his surroundings. His thoughts swirled almost in the midst of his panic.

Slamming into the next sentry, he tore his blade through it and chucking it at the next one. Not stopping for a second, even as he spun -- putting his back to the Marmoramites -- facing his enemies and _attacked_ . Muttering in gasping breaths between each attack, he begged for _someone_ , for _something_. No idea what.

Lance just wants them _all_ safe. The Blades were as important to him as anyone else. Especially these three. Antok and Thace had barely made it out of Zarkon’s ship. The two had hung around with Kolivan afterward. Somehow, they had gotten involved into his circle.

Even this wasn’t so, Lance would still want to protect them. He was sick of people getting hurt or dying. He wasn’t naive enough to believe they’d all make it out without scars, he just wanted them _alive_.

There was a sharp crack.

Where there was once an empty space, it was filled with a _motherfucking_ Druid. It became hard to breath, but Lance couldn’t slow. Couldn’t let the shaking in his hands affect his aim or attacks.

“ _It’ll be alright. It’ll be alright_ ,” Lance chanted under his breath, heart shuddering in his chest.

Was it just him or were there more sentries again?

A loud snap made him shake his head, trying to clear the fog, the Druid popping in front of him. Breath hitching, Lance automatically went to throw up his shield. Not in time. Not in time as the electricity raced through him, ripping a scream from his lips and shudders from his body. Falling limpy to the ground.

Then it was gone.

 _Just_ to make matters worse, because things couldn’t simply go well for _once_. Tears tried to blur his surroundings as they ran down his cheeks.

Lance could feel the tremors running through him. Clenching his teeth as he forced his body to move, scooting backwards and hoping they wouldn’t appear behind him. His bayard still in the sword form, just in case.

Jumping as his hand touched something, Lance’s head snapped around. Sagging in relief at the sight of it only being Antok. Then stiffening in worry.

“Antok,” Lance murmured, squeezing the large Galra’s leg. Receiving a small moan from the Marmoramite, Lance stood shakily. Balancing precariously on the hilt of his sword. Cursing himself for waiting so long to get back into the fight. Sentries in front of him, the still standing Blades to his sides protecting him from attacks.

Lance tried to remember what threw Antok… did he even see what did the damage?

Shaking his head, Lance lowered himself into a fighting stance and ignored the way his body protested.

Focusing on his blaster form, Lance didn’t hesitate between the switch. Going from one stance to another, the stationary planted feet, but ready to move if it called for it. No matter how much his body would argue.

A snap, Lance’s hand darted out in the direction of the source. Not five inches from Thace, before the Druid blinked away to avoid being hit. Shooting, missing the Druid but catching a sentry neither had noticed yet. Using his shield to block a shot from another sentry, Lance whipped his head around.

Desperately trying to see where the Druid got off to.

Somewhere along the line, “ _it’s alright_ ” became “ _please_ ”. Please what? Please don’t die. Not another one. They’ve already lost too much.

They all have.

The world started to shake.

Or was that just him.

Lance squinted, trying to keep his hands steady as the tingling started.

There was a familiar roar of engines.

Were the Galra cruisers--

No, that wasn’t Galra.

That was--

The instant shock and relief, all attention shifting from them to the new threat.

Stumbling from shock and unprepared for the sudden rush of air.

Lance’s mind didn’t even registered what was happening until his body met metal.

“Green?” He croaked.

~~

Pidge had been keeping busy, per usual. Going over the Castle’s systems while Allura, Shiro, and Lotor talked over plans.

Coran was… somewhere… not in the control room. Pidge’s eyes flicked up, they thought they had asked for Coran to come there. To talk about the systems.

Oh well, he probably one _another_ job that had to be tended too. The Castle was meant to be managed by a lot of people, not like seven people.

They could talk later.

_Oh, speak of the Devil and he shall appear._

Coran waltzed through the door, cheerily waving at them as he went to his console. Bringing up the screen and gesturing to them to come.

“Up, up, Number Five!”

“Why don’t you ever bother learning _my_ name?” Pidge muttered, moving to get up.

Freezing as something seemed to hit them in the chest.

It was then that they knew _something_ was wrong. There was a strange feeling… from Green?!

Pidge could’ve sworn their Lion was shaking them, trying to tell them something. Like she was trying to talk sense into her paladin.

With a quick glance, it was obvious Shiro was stiff.

“Shiro?”

“Lance,” he paused, frowning. “I think he’s in danger.”

Looking at them, Pidge asked hesitantly, “Why?”

“Its… uh… I…” Shiro bit his lip frustrated. “Black isn’t being clear.”

“Blue Lion is leav-- oh! So is the Red Lion! There goes Yellow Lion. Is that Green and Black? Where in womblay would they be going to? A dinner party we haven’t been invited to?” Coran chortled, seemingly oblivious to the sudden attention on him.

“They what?”

Keith burst through the doors. “Where the Hell is my Lion going?”

Followed by Hunk. “Yellow was freaking out over something!”

There was silence. “Where did they go? Coran, check their tracking systems,” Pidge sidled up to him.

The map appeared in front of them, detailing the system they were in. Five dots all headed in the same direction.

Hunk was the first to speak.

“Isn’t that the planet Lance is on?”

~~

Pulling himself up, Lance stumbled up further into the smallest Lion and into the cockpit. Green was already moving steadily away from the base, Black leading the pack. Sitting heavily in the chair, Lance opened video comms to the other Lions.

“Guys?” Lance croaked, wincing at the sound of his voice.

One of the Blades appeared in Blue’s comm. Lance was certain it was Regris, but with the mask on and Lance couldn’t see if the Blade had a tail or not, he couldn’t be sure.

“What is going on?” the Blade questioned. _Yup, it’s Regris._

“I… I don’t know, but let’s take advantage of the fact that we have a ride?” Lance offered, raising his eyebrows.

His eyelids pulling down as his body started to beg for him to give into the need for rest, his adrenaline waning. Pressing forward on the controls, Lance kept Green in formation.

_Wait a second…_

Lance glanced around.

“Where the Hell is Pidge?” Lance muttered, getting up. They should be in the pilot’s seat, but they aren’t...

“What do you mean?” Regris asked.

“I… Pidge, Green Paladin, should be here, but they’re not? I’m in Green and they aren’t,” Lance attempted to explain, gesturing with his hand.

“That is unusual.”

Lance muttered, “Tell me about it.”

~~

Landing Green, Lance jumped down from her maw and sprinted to Blue’s. His muscled complained about his rush.

Regris and Thace carried Antok between the two of them. Nodding at them, Lance turned and lead them through the labyrinth of hallways to the infirmary.

Setting Antok down onto the examination table, Lance slouched forward with a small groan as his back protested.

“I’ll get Coran,” Lance announced, waving his hand. Thace shook his head.

“You stay here, kit, I will find the Altean.”

Before Lance could protest the Blade was out of the room. Sighing melodramatically, Lance perched himself on the table next to the big Marmoramite as Regris sunk to the floor. Finally relaxing since the before the mission, Lance kicked his legs out like a bored kid.

Lance was 50% sure Regris was rolling his eyes at Lance’s antics.

_Finally a moment of--_

The doors opened, Lance peeked out one eye. The whole entourage filing through the door, Lance groaned lowly.

_\-- well fuck._

“What the Hell happened?” Keith demanded. Lance didn’t answer, cursing the Red Paladin for his fucking _loud_ voice. “Well?”

“Well, fuck if I know, Mullet!” Lance snapped, opening his eyes again to glare at him. “Why wasn’t Pidge in Green? It’s not like _I’m_ her paladin.”

“Obviously! So why did she, plus the rest of the Lions, go to the planet you were on?”

Lance shrugged. He had a theory, but he wasn’t about to voice it. Too many unspoken details.

Allura looked about ready to tear into him when Coran spoke up.

“I’ve never seen a paladin bond so easily. It is incredible,” Coran complimented, reminding Lance that the older Altean was checking on Antok.

The room fell silent.

The Blue Paladin blinked slowly. “Wha--”

“You’ve piloted the Blue Lion, the Red Lion, and the rest of them! It is incredible!”

“What?! Since when--”

“How did you know that?”

Lance could feel the team, plus Lotor, Kuron, and Krolia, staring at him.

“I figured it out after your flight with the Blue Lion! It was quite obvious that the Black Lion didn’t go on their own to get Shiro back,” Coran stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Lance gaped at him.

“You what?”

“When did this happen?”

Lance flicked his eyes to the team, to Regris, then to Coran. Admitting in a low voice, “Well, um… I piloted Red once before the Lion Switch.”

“What?”

“Than it was Green. Regular mission, but Pidge got knocked out and Green wasn’t moving on her own, so I asked and we did it together.” Lance flipped out his hand. “I thought it was some kind of flukely thing, asked them not to tell anyone. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Not a big deal,” Pidge spluttered. Lance kept his eyes on Coran and Antok, not daring to look to the team.

“When were the others?”

Worrying his lip, Lance debated on how much detail before shrugging and saying, “Once with Blue after the Lion Switch. Then me and Yellow stopped a fall in of a cave--”

“That was you and Yellow,” Hunk yelped. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Black was when Shiro got kidnapped again. Both Yellow and Black needed a pilot for the little movements. Yellow didn’t think he could move into the right spot, in the right way without causing a fall-in. Black just needed someone to grab Shiro while they distracted the rest.”

Finishing his word vomit, Lance risked a glance at the team and caught the shock displayed on their faces. More curiosity and contemplation than shock in Lotor’s expression.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Hunk questioned shaking his head confused.

“It just didn’t seem important.”

“Why did the Lions go to you today?”

“I really don’t know. I called out. Than they _all_ came,” Lance stated, shrugging one shoulder.

“But why?”

“How many times must I repeat myself? I. Don’t. Know.”

“Perhaps,” Coran started. “It has to do with your bond with them?”

“Why would it be strong enough for them to come? For like Black, Yellow, and Green. I only ever piloted them once and chatted with them. I’ve piloted Red and Blue lots, it makes more sense for those two over the others.”

Coran shrugged. “I cannot say I’ve ever seen something like this before either.” There was a pause. “I am proud of you bonding with them either way. This could mean, if it came to it, you could pilot any of the Lions.”

“Say wha?” Lance gaped at the elder man, not missing the small smile.

“Oh! Oh! We _have_ to test this!” Pidge exclaimed, now bouncing on their feet. “Why was the bonds necessary in the first place? What do they feel like? Could you go and pilot, like right fucking now?”

“Pidge! Language!” Shiro scolded.

“Yeah, yeah,” Pide said, waving at him.

“We love the Beatles,” Lance added.

“Keith does,” they shot back.

“Whatever!”

Lance snickered.

Why and how and what was to come of Lance bonding with _all_ of the Voltron Lions, he didn’t have a clue.

At least his team has his back. And it wasn’t some fluke either.

Regris smirked at him from the floor, Lance rolled his eyes fondly. Watching Pidge and Hunk, Coran chipping in, go back and forth with theories with a small smile. Somehow Lotor and Allura got involved with the intense debate.

His team had his back.

Kuron caught Lance’s eyes, sending a small smile and mouthed, “I told you they’d believe.”

Lance rolled his eyes and smiled back. Sticking his tongue out childishly, only to try not to burst into laughter as Kuron mimicked him.

Lance couldn’t deny the soft, warmth that filled his chest. Or the bubbling laugh as he felt the Lions approval, and only what he could picture as “FINALLY!” alongside Blue’s images.

So did the Lions.


End file.
